


The Fantastic Furball Fiasco

by bluehearteyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel and Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehearteyes/pseuds/bluehearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trench coats make very nice cat beds, unfortunately for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantastic Furball Fiasco

The Fantastic Furball Fiasco started out like any other plan of Castiel’s: with good intentions. It hadn’t really started with any intentions at all, it just kind of happened. Technically, it had started out with a honeybee. Cas had been following a little bee for a few minutes when he’d tripped over something small and furry, with very sharp claws. As it turns out, cats don’t particularly like being stepped on, even when it’s just by accident.  And thus marks the point where the path splits in two, with a great choice and a not-so-great choice. Which choice was which, Cas had yet to find out. Hopefully the great choice would be to take care of the little kitty, since that’s exactly what he decided to do. He fed her and gave her milk everyday, brushed her fur, even affectionately called her Sunny, even though her coat was a glossy black color.Everything had been smooth sailing, up until the rainy weather arrived. So Cas was left with another choice: leave Sunny outside in the chilly spring rain, or bring her inside where there was no risk of her being swept away.

*****

“Dude, you know Dean’s gonna flip when he sees her,” Sam warned Cas after being filled in on the situation.  

“But she’s so helpless, I couldn’t leave her,” Cas explained, smiling as Sunny batted at the belt on his trench coat. “I’ll just… I just won’t tell him.”

“You know he’ll find out sooner or later. He’s allergic to cats for one thing. Also, he’ll know if something’s off with you. You really suck at lying to him,” Sam attempted to reason.

“He won’t find out.”

“How do you know he won’t?” Sam asked.

“He just… won’t.” Castiel replied, scooping up the kitten and leaving.

He turned down the hall that lead to the spare room he used whenever he was at the bunker.

“You’re a lucky little girl, you get the bed all to yourself,” Cas said, placing Sunny gently on the bed. She immediately jumped onto the nightstand, nearly knocking over the lamp. Suddenly keeping that little ball of energy a secret seemed more difficult. “It’s a good thing I don’t sleep. I can’t let you out of my sight, can I?” She leapt off the nightstand and went over to him, rubbing her head against his legs. He found a small plastic storage box in the closet and lined it with newspapers for a makeshift litter box. He’d just have to sneak a bowl from the kitchen for water. The sound of the garage door opening pulled him from his thoughts.

“Sam? Cas?” Dean called. “Anybody home?”

“Sounds like Dean’s back from a case. Don’t break anything, okay? I’ll only be gone a moment,” Cas said, shedding the trench coat and laying it on the bed. He left the room with one last glance at Sunny, sitting innocently in front of the door. It almost looked like she was smiling, if cats could smile.

*****

“Oh no, Sunny!” Castiel inhaled sharply, slight panic settling in. He’d forgotten to check on her after Dean had gotten home. The three of them had eaten and they were just about to put on season two of Game of Thrones when Cas realized. Dean must have noticed something was wrong because he was now staring quizzically at Cas.

“You alright, babe?” he asked, pulling Castiel closer to him on the couch.

“Yeah, just… wait a minute, alright? I have to check something first.”

“You’re lucky I’m a patient boyfriend,” Dean smirked.

Cas smiled awkwardly and rushed off down toward the room where Sunny was. He opened the door ever so slightly and peered in. The little furball was sleeping peacefully- on his trench coat. He smiled, not wanting to disturb her. He made a mental note to clean the fur off before he wore it around Dean again, so as not to give them away. He shut the door quietly, and went back to watch Game of Thrones.

Several hours and many character deaths later, both brothers went off to their rooms, leaving Cas. Being an angel and not requiring sleep often meant lonely nights alone with his thoughts. Tonight however, he’d visit with Sunny. Cats were always interesting to talk to; they had the most interesting stories. One of his favorites was from a tough mother cat, who had told him the riveting story of saving her kittens from the most despicable of adversaries: the vacuum cleaner. He quietly opened the door to the room where Sunny slept soundly. She was difficult to see in the dark room, but eventually she raised her head, slowly blinking open one blue eye. She uncurled herself and stretched, making her way towards Cas. He laid down on the floor trying to get as close to her height as possible. She sat down directly in front of him, deep blue eyes boring into his, as though she were studying him. Castiel reached out a hand to pet her, and she purred softly.

“So how did you end up here?” Cas asked her. She blinked slowly at him, then curled up next to him, still purring. “Shy, are you? Alright, then. Goodnight little girl.”

*****

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas said, hovering over the kitchen stove where he was attempting to make breakfast for him. So far the toast had turned out alright, but bacon and eggs were a bit more difficult to make.

“Mornin’, Cas,” Dean smiled, coming up behind Cas and kissing his cheek. “You want to go with me to look at a possible case today?”

“Of course. When and where is it?”

“About an hour south. I figured we’d leave around eleven. We’ll probably be back by ten tonight,” Dean answered.

“Okay. I’ll be ready,” Cas said, getting a plate out for Dean.

“Thanks for breakfast, angel,” Dean smiled, letting go of Cas and taking the plate. It didn’t look too bad. Cas’ skills were improving.

“You’re welcome, Dean. I hope it’s alright,” Cas said, attempting to sneak a piece of the bacon for Sunny.

“I’m sure it will be. What are you doing with that, though? I thought you didn’t eat,” Dean said, puzzled. He’d seen Cas take the bacon. Shit.

“I, uh… I thought I’d try some,” Cas replied. He took a bite without breaking eye contact, increasing the awkwardness of the entire situation. “Nope, too... molecule-y.” And with that he rushed out of the kitchen, bacon still in hand, leaving a very confused Dean behind.

“You had better appreciate this. I can still taste the molecules. The things I go through for you,” Cas huffed, entering the room where Sunny was. He tore the bacon into small pieces, and set it down in front of her. She meowed softly, as though thanking him, and Castiel smiled. She was worth the trouble. “I’ll be back tonight little girl.” He grabbed his trench coat and left to meet Dean so they could leave.

“You all ready, Cas?” Dean asked, once Cas got to the car.

“Yes. What exactly are we looking into?”

“Possible werewolf attacks,” Dean answered, getting into the driver’s seat. Cas climbed into the passenger seat, excited to get to go on a case.

“Oh. Are you sure Sam is okay with me going in his place?” Cas asked, concerned that he may hurt Sam’s feelings. After all, impersonating FBI agents was kind of the brothers’ thing, not his. He’d only just figured out how to hold the badge correctly.

“Nah, he’ll be fine. He’s researching a case of his own. He told us to ‘have fun’ and then he _smirked_ at me, the little shit. Honestly you’d think he’d be content that we’re even together…” Dean rambled on. Cas just smiled, happy to be alone with Dean for awhile.

*****

“Well, that was… fun,” Cas said. They were driving back to the bunker to report their findings to Sam to see if the case was worth pursuing.

“Yeah. I think those asshats know something, why else would they be so rude? They’ve got to be hiding something,” Dean grumbled.

“Well, we’ll tell Sam what we got, or rather didn’t get, and see what he thinks. They could just be very rude people,” Cas replied.

“Or they could be a werewolf cult,” Dean mumbled.

They pulled into the bunker’s garage around nine-thirty, sitting in the car for awhile, just enjoying each other’s company.

Dean turned towards Cas, a small smile tugging at his mouth. “You know the one good thing about today? You’re kinda hot when you’re all riled up.” He moved closer to Cas, reaching out and taking Cas’ hand.

“Well, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Cas whispered, moving toward Dean so that their faces were just a short distance apart.

“You wanna take this inside, or do you want to make out in my car like a couple of teenagers?” Dean smirked.

“Hmm… if I remember correctly your bed is a lot more comfortable than these seats,” Cas said into Dean’s ear. They both quickly got out of the car, Dean taking Cas’ hand and practically dragging him inside to his room. Dean shut and locked his door behind him, not even bothering with the lights. Before Cas knew it, he was being slammed against the wall, Dean’s lips on his. Only one thing could make this better. He quickly spun them around so that it was Dean pinned to the wall now.

“Mmm, the angel doesn’t like not being in control,” Dean laughed, aligning his hips with Cas’. “Well, you can boss me around, now. Take your frustration out.”

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. “Get on your knees,” Cas demanded. His deep voice sent a shiver straight through Dean, who was more than eager to comply. Cas pulled them back towards the bed, Cas sinking down onto it and Dean dropping to his knees. He reached for the buckle of Cas’ belt, quickly undoing it and getting it off. He looked up at Cas through long lashes, then slowly and agonizingly began working on Cas’ shirt. He pulled it until it came untucked, and then started unbuttoning it. He left it and the trench coat hanging loosely open and out of the way.

“God, Dean, please,” Cas managed to choke out. Dean stood up for a minute to kiss him, deep and needy. Cas fell backward so he was laying sprawled out on the bed, Dean stretched on top of him. Dean began kissing a trail down Cas’ neck, onto his chest, over each nipple (which earned a deep moan from Castiel), continuing down to his stomach. Everything was going great until Dean started sneezing. Dean jerked away from Cas, face contorted into a weird expression. Cas sat up, slightly dazed and wondering why they fuck Dean had stopped.

Then he remembered Sunny. How she’d fallen asleep on his coat. Dean must have gotten near the place where she’d fallen asleep, and since neither had bothered to get rid of the coat, there must have been some fur that had gotten into his face.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled between sneezes, his eyes now red and watering. Needless to say that had completely killed the mood.

“Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked. Clearly he wasn’t but Cas figured he should make sure the guy wasn’t going to asphyxiate from inhaling cat fur.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be - _achoo!_ \- fine,” Dean answered. “Weird. This usu- _achoo!_ \- ally only happens around- _achoo!_ \- cats.”

“Uh, yeah, really weird,” Cas laughed nervously.

“Wait a minute. You didn’t bring a cat - _achoo!_ \- in here, did you?” Dean asked.

“It was going to rain! I couldn’t leave her outside, she’d get cold!” Cas explained.

“Cas, you know I’m allergic!” Dean said.

“I know, I just thought if you didn’t get around her you’d be fine. I’ve been keeping her in my room. Everything was going okay. I just forgot to clean the fur off my coat.” Cas shot him the puppy dog eyes in a desperate attempt at getting to keep Sunny.

Dean was powerless against the puppy dog eyes. He sighed. “Babe, it’s okay, I’m not mad.” Dean smiled at Cas, knowing that he was truly happy with the cat. He couldn’t stand making Cas give it up. “Alright, what’s it’s name? I’ll make a run to the store tomorrow for cat food and tissues.”

Cas’ eyes lit up. “Her name is Sunny and she’s the sweetest little cat.”

“Well, she can stay, as long as she promises to stay off your clothes. We’ll get her a special cat bed. I’ll manage,” Dean smiled, sitting next to Cas on the bed.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“If she makes you happy, then I’m happy too. Besides, I think I can handle you sharing some of your love. Save some for me though,” Dean laughed, pressing a small kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’d still love you the most, even if I had twenty cats.”

“Don’t get any ideas.”


End file.
